Czerwona Śmierć
Czerwona Śmierć (ang. Red Death) — gigantycznych rozmiarów smok, przedstawiciel ognistej klasy. Jest to jeden z największych gatunków smoków, wielkością kilkanaście razy przerastający tyranozaura. Wygląd Ten ogromny smok ma kilkadziesiąt metrów długości. Jedyne gatunki większe od tego to Oszołomostrach i Krzykozgon (Krzykozgon wprawdzie nie jest aż tak masywny, jednak jego wężowe ciało jest dłuższe od ciała Czerwonej Śmierci). Ma niezwykle grubą, pancerną, szarą skórę pokrytą licznymi czerwonymi wypustkami i szpikulcami. Uzbrojony w kolce ogon przypomina maczugę i stanowi niezwykle groźną broń, która jednym uderzeniem jest w stanie zniszczyć kilka statków Wikingów. Dwie pary nóg są równie grube i pancerne, uzbrojone w długie, choć niezbyt ostre pazury. Na pancernej głowie znajdują się trzy pary małych, czerwonych oczu. Czaszka zwieńczona jest kołnierzem przypominającym koronę. Niezwykle ogromna paszcza potrafi rozwierać się szeroko i złapać nawet kilkanaście smoków naraz. Czerwona Śmierć nie posiada martwej strefy. Ponadto smok ma bardzo duży zasięg ziania ogniem. Gdy zieje najpierw wydostaje się z paszczy gaz (taki jak u Zębiroga), gdy jest on w granicy gardła, zostaje podpalony i wtedy tworzy się potężny strumień ognia. Potrafi zasysać powietrze tak mocno, żeby wciągnąć do swojej paszczy smoka (gdyby nie Czkawka i Szczerbatek, wciągnąłby Wichurę i Astrid). Ma ogromne - choć w stosunku do ciała małe - skrzydła. Ze względu na swoją wielkość i masę musi uderzać nimi bardzo mocno i wznosi się w powietrze powoli i z trudem. Prawdopodobnie jest smokiem alfą. Siedlisko i dieta Jedyny znany przedstawiciel tego gatunku zamieszkiwał Smocze Leże na Smoczej Wyspie, dopóki nie został pokonany przez Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. Nie wiadomo, gdzie gniazdują inne Czerwone Śmierci. W filmie, Czerwona Śmierć żywił się owcami, rybami i innymi zwierzętami jadalnymi zdobywanymi dla niego przez inne smoki. Kiedy zaś dar był mało pożywny, zjadał smoka, który go przyniósł. Zachowanie i tresura Bestia bezwzględnie podporządkowała sobie wszystkie mieszkające w okolicy Smoczego Leża smoki z gatunków: Koszmar Ponocnik, Śmiertnik Zębacz, Gronkiel, Zębiróg Zamkogłowy oraz jedną Nocną Furię. Tajemnicze, przyzywające odgłosy wydawane przez samą Czerwoną Śmierć, a także jej oczy, hipnotyzowały wszystkie smoki, zmuszając je do ataków na wioski wikingów, wykradania im pożywienia i dostarczania go królowej. Gdy któryś z tysięcy podległych Czerwonej Śmierci smoków nie dostarczył wystarczająco dużo jedzenia lub wcale, wówczas gigantyczna bestia wynurzała się z czeluści swojego siedliska , dna wulkanu zalanego lawą, i pochłaniała swoimi wielkimi szczękami nawet kilka uciekających smoków. Można by to było nazwać terrorem, aniżeli hipnozą. Nie istnieje żaden sposób do wytresowania Czerwonej Śmierci. Smok ten jest "stereotypem" wikingów - zabija bezwzględnie, niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze i jest wyjątkowo wredny i niebzezpieczny. Moce i umiejętności thumb|200px|Ogień Czerwonej ŚmierciJak na ogromnego smoka przystało, Czerwona Śmierć potrafi: *Zasysać powietrze tak mocno, aby wciągnąć całego smoka z jeźdźcem do swojego żołądka. *Ziać ogniem na kilkanaście, a nawet kilkadziesiąt metrów odległości. Jego ogień jest nieziemsko gorący. *Niszczyć swoim pancernym ciałem i ogonem wszelkie napotkane przeszkody. *Potrafi przywołać pomrukami inne smoki. Słabości Jedynym nieopancerzonym punktem smoka są jego oczy. Nie czuje się swobodnie latając, dlatego też obija się o skały i inne przeszkody. Pokonać go można wstrzeliwując ogień do środka jego paszczy, gdyż nie jest ognioodporny od wewnątrz (podobnie jak Straszliwiec Straszliwy) Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka'' Jedyna znana Czerwona Śmierć była swoistym wodzem wśród smoków. Zamieszkiwała Smocze Leże, do którego wszystkie smoki zmuszane były regularnie dostarczać pożywienie, by nakarmić swoją królową. Kiedy choć jeden osobnik nie wykazał się wiernością, Czerwona Śmierć wpadała we wściekłość i wynurzała się z głębi góry, pożerając kilka uciekających zwierząt. Gdy Czkawka udomowił i wytresował Szczerbatka, podczas wspólnego lotu z Astrid odkrył Smocze Leże i zamieszkującego je potwora. Ponieważ Szczerbatek nie dostarczył żadnego pożywienia, ukrywał się wśród skał, mimo to Śmierć wywęszyła go i kłapnęła w jego stronę szczękami. Ich ofiarą padł zamiast tego Zębiróg, zaś przyjaciołom udało się uciec. Stoick odkrył prawdę na temat zachowania syna i, dowiedziawszy się od niego o Leżu, porwał Szczerbatka i udał się na nieodkryty ląd. Za pomocą katapult zniszczyli ścianę wielkiej góry i wypłoszyli stamtąd wszystkie smoki. Przekonanych o zwycięstwie wikingów zaatakowała rozdrażniona Czerwona Śmierć, która została sprytem pokonana przez Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. Kiedy wielki smok chciał zionąć ogniem, Nocna Furia strzeliła ogniem prosto w gardło potwora. Ten, lecąc z dużą prędkością prosto na ziemię, nie jest w stanie się poderwać do lotu i podczas zderzenia z ziemią wybucha ogniem tym samym ginąc. Ciekawostki *Czerwona Śmierć pełni w pierwszym filmie podobną rolę, jak Oszołomostrach w drugiej. Obie bestie panują nad smoczą rasą, wydają przywołujące je dźwięki i są największymi przedstawicielami tych zwierząt; **Czerwona śmierć nie posiada jednak tych samych umiejętności co Oszołomostrach. Jej dowodzenie przypominało terror. Gdy smok zrobił coś nie tak, został pożarty. Zaś Oszołomostrachowi wystarczy dźwięk i wzrok. *Powieściowym odpowiednikiem Czerwonej Śmierci jest gatunek o nazwie Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus (początkowo więc zaliczano go do tego gatunku); *Czerwona Śmierć pełniła funkcję królowej innych smoków, zupełnie jak u pszczół; *Czerwona Śmierć jest określana jako "Królowa Smoków", podczas gdy Oszołomostrach znany jest jako "Król Smoków"; *Czerwona Śmierć żywiła się innymi smokami, gdy te nie okazywały wobec niej posłuszeństwa; *Smok nie posiada martwej strefy, jest to w dużej mierze zasługa trzech par oczu. Zobacz też en::Red Death ru:Моредраконус Гигантикус Максимус Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Ognista klasa Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów